The match makers
by rachelrocks725
Summary: what happens when Blainley and Owen start a game of 7 mintues in heaven?
1. Chapter 1 DJ and Heather

The Match Makers

**HEYYYY! The next chapter will be posted soon.**

The final 13 are having a party….

Owen POV

I WANT SOME PIE…..

"Hey Owen let's stir up this party. Let's play seven minutes in heaven," Blainely said.

"Ok let's go," I said walking to the closet in first class.

" Not us you idiot!" Blainley exclaimed. "Let's put other people in and set them up!"

" OK. But who?" This should be fun now who should we put in first?

Blainley POV

I start to look around for someone to put In the closet and I see Alejandro gazing at Heather. I'm going to put those two together! Everybody will love me right?

"Blainely? You there?" Owen asked me.

" Yeah, I have a great idea!" I am going to make him so jealous.

" Owen go get Heather over here," I instructed Owen as I went to go find DJ, who was sitting next to Alejandro talking to Noah who was reading not really paying attention.

" DJ! Come here! We are playing seven minutes in heaven!" I shouted as I walked over to him.

" Cool I'm in! Who am I going in with?"

" Heather," Wow Alejandro's eyes got wide and frowned.

" We shouldn't play this at a party," Alejandro said.

" Yes we should," Chris appeared next to us " Everybody will play as asked by Owen and Blainley, this will be a challenge if you don't go in the closet you are eliminated.

Heather POV

I can't believe I have to go play seven minutes in heaven where I bet Chris has already put cameras in the closet, and anyway I don't want to go in with DJ I want to go in with Ale- wait ewww! I really need to get off this plane soon.

Owen holds the closet door open for me and for a second I thought I saw Alejandro was glaring at DJ but that couldn't be true. Could it?

" So what do you want to do?" DJ whispered aware of the cameras too.

" Bug off loser," I whispered.

"Should we kiss?"

" NO WAY!"

"Why not?"

" Because I like Ale-" I started to whisper.

DJ's eyes got huge.

" If you don't tell anyone I will give you cookies from first class every time I get in," Now that should shut him up," I offered.

" DEAL!"

DJ be quiet,"

"Oh yeah,"

We just talked about us and it wasn't too bad. He was still a loser but a nice loser. I checked my watch. Only one minute to go. We decided to sit in silence for a while.

Alejandro POV

What was going on in there? It's so quiet. Did they kiss? Did she like it? Ohhhh I should have just asked her ou- wait a minute! This is still for a million dollars she's just a cuter version of the people I need to eliminate.

"That was actually kind of fun DJ," Heather said.

" Yeah it was," DJ replied.

I AM GOING TO KILL DJ!

**So that's the first chapter. This story will probably have a lot of AleHeather but I need help choosing people to go in the closet so I'll give you a list of choices. Don't expect me to write a new chapter every day because I am really busy but I'll try my best.**

**Alejandro and Courtney**

**Alejandro and Gwen**

**Alejandro and Izzy**

**So review and choose your favorite pair. **

**P.s. please don't review with other pairs because I have an idea of what will happen in the next chapter. And I know I didn't put Alejandro and Heather but I did that for a reason. So bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2 Alejandro and Gwen

**HI GUYS! I HAD 2 REVIEWS WITH GOOD IDEAS SO I'M GOING TO DO ONE WITH WHAT THE FIRST REVIEWER KTDLover suggested and in a couple chapters I'll do what Logan-the-shoujo-fan suggested. On with the chapter.**

Heather POV

I guess that wasn't so bad but I would have rathered been with a certain latino. Ok I really need to get my head in the game. Wait why is Alejandro glaring at DJ like that? I guess that stupid animal curse DJ thinks he has must be freaking Alejandro out or something.

Blainley POV

"So who goes in next?" Owen asked me

"I'm going to decide that," Chris said

" I thought we were choosing!" I exclaimed

"Yeah well the ratings are great so I want to be a part of it,"

What? How am I going to set up Alejandro and Heather if Chris picks who goes in?

"Ok Alejandro your turn! Gwen get your butt over here!"

Heather POV

What? Gothy is going in the closet with my Alejan- no! I do not like him and I never will! He's a jerk. The million is at stake there is no room for a boy with me at the top.

Confessionals

Alejandro

"This is great I can trick Gwen into trusting me and make Heather jealous at the same time. Not that I want her to like me I want to trick her. Yeah, I want to trick her. I DON'T LIKE HEATHER OK?"

Heather

"I can't believe we have to do this stupid game! It has nothing to do with the fact that Alejandro is going in the closet with Gwen! I DO NOT LIKE ALEJANDRO! GOT IT?"

Blainley

"This stinks! I was going to get Alejandro and Heather together and now Chris is going to ruin it! At least he got Alejandro in the closest with somebody."

Owen

"I WANT SOME PIE!"

Gwen POV

Seroiusly? Heather's crush? She already hates me and I need to stay on her good side. Maybe we can work together to get rid of Courtney, then Duncan would mine. So I'll talk to Alejandro so Heather knows we didn't kiss and she won't kill me.

"Are you ready senorita?" Alejandro tried to charm me.

"Nope," I said as I put a nasty look on my face and walked in the closet.

Alejandro seemed to be focused on Heather's reactions to what was going on. Heather seemed to be fine but I knew she was denying her feelings again.

"Listen I know you like Heather so let's just talk so we don't get on her bad side," I whispered because if he planted cameras in the bathroom than there has to be one here."

Alejandro POV

"I do not like Heather," I whispered back.

"Denial," Gwen sang

" Listen I don't like Heather so back off!" I screamed.

"EWWWWW! EW!EW!EW!" Heather was screaming.

Well now I know not to bother with Heather…

**NO BEING MAD AT ME! HE WON'T BE SAD FOREVER! Next options are**

**Gwen and Duncan **

**Or**

**Courtney and Duncan**

**I promise Logan-the-shoujo I will use your idea later on in the story I just don't want to use Alejandro 2 times in a row.**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

**SORRY AFTER I UPDATED SOME OTHER PEOPLE LEFT COMMENTS SO THANKS TO KING OF HOPE AND DRUMS247 SORRY GUYS SO I WILL PUT ALL OF THESE OPTIONS IN ANOTHER CHAPTER! IM SOOOO SORRY GUYS.**


	4. Chapter 3 Duncan Gwen and Courtney

**Hi thanks for all the reviews! Special thanks to Thunder- Eternity for giving me this idea. Thanks to all my reviewers. Ok ready for this chapter?**

Alejandro POV

Well fine! If Heather doesn't like me then whatever!

"Well I guess it wouldn't matter now…" I said more to myself than Gwen once we were out of the closet.

" Don't get yourself down," Gwen was trying to comfort me?

"She never shows her emotions it's strategy," Gwen continued.

"Ok thanks…." I said and walked over to an empty seat.

Duncan POV

"Ok up next we are going to have a little twist. Duncan, Courtney and Gwen get into the closest!"

" But I was just in the closet!" Gwen said obviously not comfortable with the situation either.

"I DON'T CARE! GET YOUR GOTH BUTT BACK INTO THE CLOSET!" Chris yelled.

Once we were in the closet I knew there was going to be trouble.

" I am not talking to you!" Courtney said to both of us. Ever since she found out about that kiss she has hated me.

"IT WAS JUST A KISS GET OVER IT COURTNEY!" I yelled forgetting there was a camera in the closet.

Courtney just turned around.

Gwen POV

"AND YOU! GOTH GIRL! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE A BOYFRIEND STEALER! YOU TWO ARE JERKS!" Courtney yelled.

I really like Duncan but I don't want to make Courtney upset. I still want that million.

"Duncan! How could you kiss me like that? I told you I didn't like you! So back off!" I can't believe I just said that.

"What? You didn't like him?" Courtney asked.

" EW no," I am such a lier.

" Ok good," Courtney was now very happy.

"Gwen what are you doing?' Duncan asked me.

" Telling her the truth," Oh my gosh I need to shut up.

Courtney POV

It's so great that Gwen didn't want to kiss him. That means I have one more ally in this game.

Confessionals

Duncan

"What was Gwen doing? She wanted to kiss me. Why would she lie to Courtney? Well I'm gonna find out,"

Gwen

" Gosh I am such a horrible person! Why did I do that? I wish I hadn't. Duncan probably hates me,"

Courtney

"This is awesome! She doesn't like him!"

Alejandro

"This stinks. Heather doesn't like me. At first it was just a game so I could win. I did it so I could charm her but I think I actually fell in lo- " Alejandro realizes he's in confessional.

"Give me that tape back!" Alejandro yelled.

Heather

" Good, now that Alejandro thinks - I mean knows that I don't like him I can get on with the game,"

Chris POV

This is sooo awesome! I think I have an idea to boost ratings.

**Like it? I have ideas for a while but keep commenting with ideas for plots. I will update again soon. I want to say I want 5 reviews for this story before I update but I can't because I really want to update soon. Sorry when I started this story I only had a chapter done so if I'm taking too long it's because of that and the fact that I try to wait and see what you guys want me to do before I write each chapter. Don't forget to click the review button it's sad and loves to be clicked.**

**-Rachel 3**


	5. Chapter 4 a two in one!

**HEY GUYS O COULDN'T WAIT TO POST THIS B/C I MADE A TWO IN ONE! READ IT!**

Chris POV

"Guys we are bringing the whole cast of Total drama tour back on the plane for this game!" Man I am awesome!

Alejandro POV

Oh great Lashawna's gonna kill me.

"In the meantime Alejandro and Courtney back in the closet,"

"Ok Chris," Courtney said obviously excited. Time to turn on the charm. If only Heather liked my charm like Courtney did.

"Come me amor," I said leading her into the closet where Heather now was starting to seem a little upset. Maybe she's jealous.

"Ok," she giggled.

Once in the closet I decided to really make Heather freak. I saw a tv outside the closet which Chris was showing what was happening in the closet on.

"kiss me my love," I said.

Courtney kissed me for the whole 7 mintues. Heather will be so jealous!

When Heather opened the door I continued to kiss her until Heather got went to talk to Chris.

Confessional

Heather

"THAT WAS AWFUL! I AM NOT MAD BECAUSE I LIKE HIM! IT'S BECAUSE I HATE THIS GAME!"

Alejandro

"She was soooo jealous! Yesss!"

Courtney

"Wowwwww…."

Heather POV

Gosh that was awful. I was so not jealous though!

"Chris! I want to go in the closet with Justin!"

"Well I guess because he is here….."

"OK GUYS! HEATHER IS GOING IN WITH JUSTIN!"

Alejandro POV

JUSTIN? The model from total drama? Oh great!

" WHAT? SHE DOESN'T GET TO PICK WHO SHE GOES IN WITH!" I screamed.

"I don't care," Chris said sending them in.

Justin POV

"Why did you choose me Heather?" I asked her.

"Because you are the only decent looking guy in the history of this show," She told me.

"I don't know that Alejandro guy was looking at you…" I said knowning she liked Alejandro.

"Please he is ugly! Unlike you, " She said flirtasiously.

Why the heck is she kissing me? I should pull away I mean she voted me out on total drama island but hey she's cute and who doesn't like getting kissed by a cute girl. So after the timer went off Alejandro quickly opened the door to find us kissing.

He walked away.

Confessional

Heather

"He was sooo jealous! Which means – I – can – um – trick him and get him eliminated- yeah that's why I'm excited,"

Alejandro

"Ughhhhh! Stupid Justin!"

Justin

"Wow I'm hot!"

**ISNT IT AWESOME! YAYYYY ILL UPDATE SOON!**

**-RACHEL**


	6. Chapter 5 Owen and Blainley

**HOLA! I was going to wait and update tomorrow but I'm celebrating my straight A+ in every class so I'm going to be nice. Do not be deceived there will be aleheather in this chapter later in it. SO HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Owen POV

"So Owen it's your turn! Go in with Blainley!" YES!

"OK! Can I bring in doughnuts?" I asked.

"No," Chris is evil. Who doesn't like doughnuts?

" Fine let's go. I mean the audience will love me for being in there with the most popular character on the show right?"

Blainley walked into the closet with me.

"Sooooo Blainley…" I said.

"Do not even think about it" she whispered.

"Want some cake?" I asked.

"YES!" Blainley loved cake. The entire time we just ate cake.

When we came out we went our separate ways but I thought I saw Heather and Alejandro screaming and walking out of first class.

Heather POV

"How the heck could you kiss that Justin guy!" He was yelling.

"Why do you care? Listen, just because you're hot doesn't mean I can't kiss Justin!" **A/N TOLD YA!**

"So you think I'm hot?" Alejandro asked me. Ughhh why did I say that.

" Whatever, that doesn't mean I like you and by the way you were kissing Courtney!" I said. Gosh this couldn't be good.

" So just because you're beautiful doesn't mean I can't kiss Courtney!" I knew he liked me!

" So you think I'm beautiful!" Ah ha!

"So that doesn't mean I like you!" Alejandro said.

Confessionals

Heather

"That was a close one. Alejandro almost found out – I mean thought I liked him. He was so jealous though it was hilarioius.

Alejandro

"That was a close one. Heather almost found out- I mean thought I liked her but she was so jealous!

**REVIEWWWW! THE BUTTONM IS LONLEY**


	7. Chapter 6 Noah and Izzy

**HEYY GUYS IM SOOOO TIRED! IT IS GOING TO TAKE ALL OF THE ENERGY I HAVE LEFT TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER SO LET'S DO THIS THING! AND TO WHO GAVE ME THIS IDEA I'M REALLY SORRY BUT I DELETED ALL MY EMAILS SO IF U REREVIEW ME I'LL WRITE IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

Noah POV

This game is so lame! I wish they would quit it. I'm leaving.

"NOAH WAIT! You're in the closet with Izzy!" Chris yelled. Ugh!

Before I go in the closet I saw Alejandro gazing at Heather who was pretending not to notice.

"You better stay away from Izzy or I will hurt you!" Owen said.

Ahh I'm so scared (NOT!)

"Yeah sure, what ever.

Once in the closet Izzy was eating candy and jumping up and down. She was shouting "PIEEEEEE! YODEL ODEL HEHOOOOO! BLIP BLAH BLOOP!"

Izzy came over to me. Uh oh.

"Hey Noah since we are supposed to kiss let's kiss!" She shouted.

"Fine,"

I get ready to kiss her but she kisses my head and kisses for the other 6 minutes.

When we walked out I ran out of the room.

Courtney POV

"Alejandro you are such a jerk!" Heather was shouting.

"Then why are you so in love with me?" He asked her.

She blushed and said" Please I would never love you!"

"Well anybody would be lucky to have Alejandro!" I shouted.

I put my hand on his arm and fluttered my eyelashes. He gave me a long kiss and Heather stormed away.

Confessionals

Heather

"I did not get jealous over Courtney and Alejandro! "

Alejandro

"She was so jealous! She really like me! And I care because she will be a lot easier to eliminate then so yeah…"

Courtney

"HEATHER BETTER STAY AWAY FROM ALEJANDRO!"

Noah

"I hate this game,"

**Sorry if it's not good I'm really tired and I almost fell asleep writing that's how tired I am.**


	8. Chapter 7 Jose

**HEY GUYS! Sorry I took so long I got busy. But I'm back to writing so let's do it this!**

Alejandro POV

" So… who's up next?" Chris said.

" How about…,"

Say Heather and Alejandro! Ughhh.

" Heather and Alejandro!"

"Really?" Yes!

"No," I HATE CHRIS!

"Phew! I thought I was going to have to go in the closet with him.

"Oh admit you have been wishing to ever since this game has started," I said.

"EWW! NO WAY JOSE!" Jose? How dare she say that?

"Jose?JOSE?" I can't believe her! I'm leaving.

Heather POV

I didn't mean to make him that upset. I forgot about Jose. I better go find him.

" Alejandro! Wait!" I screamed as I ran after him.

"What?" He asked me as we sat down on a bench in loser class.

" I- I'm sor-sor-sor-" Say it Heather! Say it! "Sorry,"

" Since when does Heather apologize and mean it? I know you. I know the way your gray eyes shine when you come a step closer to winning, I know your favorite food, I know more about you than you know about yourself," Wow. How would he know all of this?

"I mean it now," I really do.

" Prove it," He said and then kissed me. Wow that was great.

" Listen," I said smoothing out my shorts" I don't like you and you don't like me, let's not let this get complicated," I need to win!

" Yeah. You're right I was just upset," Well I guess he doesn't like me any way.

**Sorry I was in a rush writing this so review and I'll update a longer chapter soon.**


	9. Chapter 8 Alejandro and Lindsey

**Hey guys! Happy almost thanksgiving! Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had another test but now I have the rest of the week to write!**

Confessionals

Heather

"I did not like that kiss! No way Jos- NO! I AM NEVER SAYING THAT WORD AGAIN!"

Alejandro

" I did not like the kiss! Well maybe a little… "

Heather POV

Ok so now I have alejandjerk in love with me I can trick him into letting me win this stupid game.

"Next up is… Lindsey and Alejandro!" I AM SO GOING TO KILL CHRIS!

"But Chris Alejandro has gone into the closet like a billion times!" What am I saying? Alejandro is smirking at me! Look cool and collected. Just act normal.

" What are you lookin at?" I sneered.

"What's the matter Heather? Jealous?" Oh that is it!

"Yeah right,"

"Yeah is right," They walked into the closet but not before I heard Alejandro charmingly saying come me amor.

Alejandro POV

Once we step in the closet I instantly start to charm her. This is still a challenge. If you refuse to go into the closet you get thrown out of total drama world tour.

"Hi Heath- I mean Lindsey,"

"Hey Alejandro!"

"Are we going to kiss?"

" Uhhhh actually I have a… lip disorder and I can't kiss girls named Lindsey. It's called Lindseynokissidus," I want Heather to like me so making her any more jealous will make it worse. Of course just to win. Yeah – that's it!

"Oh ok. Can we cuddle then?" Wow she is persistant.

"Uh …. Sure," I said with a sigh.

So she hugged me and then she pulled out allergy medication.

"Here you go Alejandro! Once you take this I can kiss you!" Lindsey shoved it down my throat and kissed me, just as Heather opened the door. She didn't really react much. All she did was clench her fists and tell us to get a room.

Heather POV

Alejandro wants to make me jealous so that I will be weaker in the competition. Well I just have to pretend I don't care. I guess it couldn't hurt to make him a little jealous…

**OH NO! WHAT IS HEATHER GOING TO DO! DUN DUN DUN. LOL you all know don't you? Well review any way so I can update a new chapter!**

**-RACHEL!**


	10. Chapter 9 Heather's revenge

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been so tired lately. It may have something to do with all of the test I had this month! I had like 10! And I have my orchestra seating audition Monday so I have a lot to do. I'm trying to update as soon as I can but I have to write them because I always wait till the last minute. So this is a really long A/N so I am just going to stop writing the A/N as of….. NOW!**

Heather POV

" Justin can I talk to you?" I asked.

" Sure what ever," He said following me.

"I want to –" I started.

"Make Alejandro jealous," He finished.

"How did you know?"

" I know you like him and I will but will I be kissing you?" Justin is such a perv but I need him.

"Yes Justin I will be kissing you," I rolled my eyes.

"Ok deal I have a great idea,"

"How about I cheat on you after a while and Alejandro will comfort you?" Wow he is an evil genius.

"Yeah! Then I can win the game with Alejandro on my side! Come on we need to get Alejandro in here while we are kissing!" This is going to be awesome!

I leave the room while Justin waited on a bench.

"Alejandro can you meet me me in loser class in 5 minutes? I have to tell you something important," I winked and swung my hips as I walked away. I got to tempt him so he goes down harder.

Alejandro POV

Wow she has cute hips. I love the way they swing. Maybe she wants to tell me she likes me. She did wink…

After five minutes I walk into first class to see Heather kissing Justin!

"Heather?" She continued making out with Justin. That should be me.

"HEATHER!" I shouted louder this time. She continued to kiss him and I couldn't take it anymore I ran out of the room into the cafeteria. I am so frustrated right now!

Confessionals

Heather

"It worked! He is going to be soooo jealous! And he is going to fall for me! I only want him to so I can win…"

Alejandro

"Honestly I am kind of jealous but I know she loves me. I mean who doesn't?"

Heather POV

I KNEW IT! THIS IS GOING TO WORK!

Justin

"I know I shouldn't do this but who can resist getting kissed by a hot chick?"

**So like it? Love it? REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW! PLEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEE!**

**-RACHEL!**


	11. Chapter 10 Cody and Sierra

**So I decided to be nice and post 2 chapters tonight!**

Cody POV

Why won't Chris just put Sierra in the closet with me already? I already know he is going to do it so why can't he just get it over with already?

"Sierra, Cody it's time!" Chris called.

"Oh Codykins! We are going to have so much fun!"

Sierra was now applying chapstick to her lips.

"NO! SIERRA I AM NOT GOING IN THERE WITH YOU!" NO NO NO!

"Cody if you don't do it then you will be kicked off the show," Chris reminded me. He really is enjoying this.

"Fine!"

Once we stepped into the closest Sierra just started kissing me. I couldn't help but smell her lips as she was about to connect them to mine. They smelled like home made white chocolate chip and cranberry cookies. How did she know my favorite cookies? **A/N Actually they are one of my favorite cookies. They are sooo delicious!**

"Sierra stop it! I don't like you!" She is a really great friend but I do not like her that way.

"But why not?" Sierra asked me. She looked so sad, I couldn't break her heart.

"Uhhh because… I have a girlfriend! Yesterday my crush from my school asked me out so I said yes. We can still be friends," Ok that wasn't much better than telling her I thought she was a crazy stalker.

"What? Cody I thought we had something special but I was clearly wrong!" Sierra exclaimed turning towards the wall.

"Sierra we are just friends and we have been only that since the first day we met. I don't like you. You should find someone who loves you back. You deserve that," She really does deserve that…

Heather POV

I reach for the door when I see another hand reach out for it. We both pull back our hands as the Latino and I both blushed.

"I was here first! Hands off Al!" I shouted. I just have to keep cool. Do not let him know that I liked that kiss. Wait a second I so did not! I need to win!

"Fine ladies first," Wow he is such a gentleman… Shut up! You need to win!

I open the door knob and I see Sierra crying and Cody trying to get her to stop.

"Seirra we can still be friends!" Cody was shouting.

"No!" She shouted back.

Cody walked out of the closet followed by a heartbroken Sierra.

" Gosh you try to let her down easy and she does this…" Cody was mumbling. I notice a banana peel on the ground and seconds later I see Cody on the floor on top of it.

**So this was just a little funny chapter to put in. I updated 2 times today b/c I waited so long so be happy! REVIEW!**

**-RACHEL!**


	12. Chapter 11 Noah and Heather

**Heyyy guys! I'm soo tired! I Hope it's still a good chapter.**

Blanley POV

Yes! It's working! They are so in love!

Noah POV

"Noah! Heather! Let's go!" Oh this ought to be good.

"Ugh let's get this over with!" The witch shouted at me as we went into the closet.

"Noah? I want to get rid of Alejandro," Heather whispered to me.

"Then you came to the right guy," I replied.

"Justin and I are pretending to date to distract him so I need you to tell Alejandro about us," She is a smart one…

"I'm in," I whispered.

So we sat in silence until we were let out. We went our separate ways. I went to go find Alejandro.

"Hey Al!" I shouted just to tick him off.

"What No?" He responded. Who's No?

"What?" I asked confused.

" You call me Al, I call you No," Alejandro replied.

"Whatever. I came to talk to you bro to bro," I punched his arm and felt a shooting pain go through my hand.

" What about" Alejandro asked even though he seemed uninterested.

"Heather and Justin," I replied. I watched the water Alejandro had just drank spew across the floor.

"Ahhh, the perfect spit take," I joked.

Alejandro POV

" Whatever. What about them?" I asked extremely curious.

"They are a couple so I thought we could talk about you two," Noah asked.

"What about us?" I asked nervously.

"Do you like Heather?" He asked.

"Psh no!" I lied.

"Ok. Well that's a good thing because they are madly in love. You know Heather told me that once total drama is over they are getting married," Noah told me. Heather is going to marry Justin? I should have asked her out when I got the chance.

"Ok. Good for her," Not good for me.

**So that's it for now. As I said before I am really tired so I don't want to screw up the story. So I think you guys want some other couples together so tell me the following things in your reviews**

**1 your favorite couple**

**2 who should go in the closet next**

**3 do you like the story?**

**4 should I update slower so you have more time to read the story? **

**Thanks guys! REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! THEY BRIGHTEN MY DAYS! THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

**-RACHEL!**


	13. Chapter 12 Al's in love

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so much time to update. I was busy all week and by the times I got home yesterday I was almost asleep so… yeah. I will try to write these chapters quickly.**

Confessionals

Alejandro

" Ugh!"Hits bathroom wall."JUSTIN! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Heather POV

"This plan is going to work! I know it will. Eviljandro is going down D-O-W-N down!"

Noah

"I never knew Heather was so smart…"

Justin

"I know Heather likes Alejandro. She isn't as good at lying as she thinks she is,"

Alejandro POV

As I walk into loser class where everyone would be staying tonight because nobody lost yet and Chris decided that his animals would have first class tonight.

"Justin," I whispered.

"Yeah Al?" I tried not to kill him. Instead I just clenched my fist.

"Can we talk for a minute?" I asked. I have a plan to break them up.

"Sure," And with that we stood up and started to walk to the lunch room. Before we left I saw Heather walk up to us.

"Hey cutie," Heather said stroking Justin's face and then kissing him. I couldn't help but thinking, that should be me.

"I'll see you later honey, Al over here wants to talk to me," He said and then I saw Heather whisper something in his ear and wink at him.

"What did she say?" I asked once we left.

Justin POV

"Well she said… I love you," I lied. I think about what she actually said.

_Make him freak!_

Alejandro POV

Ughhhh!

"Listen, I think you should know that Heather and I kissed awhile ago and will probably get together after this game.

"Dude, I know that you kissed her but she is completely over you. Trust me. We are in love and you had your chance," That jerks\!

"Why would you think I liked her?" I asked losing the steadiness in my voice.

"I never said that," Justin can be sooo tricky sometimes. GRRRR!

"Listen. I love Heather she loves me. She says you are a jerk so get over her. We are in complete love and I am proposing to her after the show," Justin said.

Heather POV

From my hiding spot I can see Justin telling Al all about "us". He's freaking out! It's working!

"No you listen! Heather is mine so back off!" Alejandro shouted. What?

"She is mine!" Justin shouted before leaving.

**So how was that? If I don't get a lot of reviews I might not put anybody in a closet. Or I might put somebody I pick in. So answer these questions…**

**What's your favorite chapter?**

**Who is your favorite character?**

**Who should Justin cheat on Heather with?**

**Do you like the story?**

**And finally… I would like to add a new character to the story. So in a couple chapters I will introduce a new character so I have a challenge. Write a one shot with that character. Then send me a review and tell me the name of the story so I can choose my favorite one. Also please make this character different than the other characters. Review me a description of your character if you are interested in entering. Thanks guys!**

**-RACHEL!**


	14. Chapter 13 Justin's in love!

**HEY GUYS! SORRY I YOOK SO LONG I'M SOOOO TIRED! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY ENTRIES FOR MY CONTEST YET! GRRR! OK IT'S TIME FOR CHAPTER 13!**

Justin POV

"Heather?" I asked seeing her come out from behind a box.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Spying on you guys," Heather responded.

"Oh…. So I guess you want to stop because Alejandro likes you right?" I'm honestly sad. Heather is so beautiful and alluring. Those coal eyes call to me. I need this girl.

"Pshhh why would I?" She asked me. Maybe I can really have a relationship with her.

"Heather," I began sweeping her into my arms. " I really do love you. Let's really date! Let's really kiss. Let's do it not to win but for us!" I exclaimed.

Heather POV

Justin and Alejandro? Wow I'm good.

" Heather, please be mine," Justin said as he leaned in. I guess I could make Alejandro more jealous if Justin actually thought we were dating. And I can see if Al really does like me.

"Oh Justin! Kiss me!" I shouted as our lips locked. His kiss felt nothing like Alejandro's. As we pulled apart I thought I saw Alejandro walk in but I'm sure I didn't.

Confessional

Heather

"I could have sworn I saw Alejandro in the room when I kissed Justin…"

Alejandro

" That vixen! How dare she break the heart of Alejandro! I am going to kill Justin and I think I know how…."

Justin

"I think Heather still likes Al but I'll wait and see,"

Alejandro POV

"I need your help breaking up Justin and Heather up!" I shouted to the girl in front of me.


	15. Chapter 14 Alejandro and Courtneyagain

**I haven't gotten many reviews or an entry to my contest yet so if I don't get some reviews soon I am going to start only updating like once a month.**

Alejandro POV

" Please help me. I want to win and together Heather and Justin can dominate this game! If we work together we can break them up," I lied to the blonde. I need to break them up and that's how I can make her help me.

"Fine but only if you admit you like Heather," she told me. I don't like her. I was just fooling Justin into breaking her heart. Right?

" Only after you break them up," I said as we started planning.

" Will this involve Courtney?" I asked.

" How'd you guess?"

"UGHHHH!" I groaned.

Heather POV

" Next in the closet will be Alejandro and Courtney!"

"Yay!" I heard Courtney squeal.

"Wiat they already went in together!" I shouted.

" Well I have $500 that says they didn't," Chris said. Courtney is sooooo dead!

What? Eviljandro and Courtney?

" Let's go senorita," I heard him say.

Alejandro POV

Thank god she had connections with chef.

" So… what are we going to do?" Courtney asked fluttering her eyes.

" I'll show you," I said sweeping her into a kiss. I am so going to break them up!

**So whoever guesses who the mystery person is first get's to choose who goes into the closet next but not Alejandro and Heather or any pair that has already been used. If I get no correct guesses the next chapter will be the first guesses choice. When you review remember to put the pair you want and please enter the contest so I can add the character in. **

**RACHEL!**


	16. Chapter 15 Noah and Courtney

**OH MY GOSH! IT'S CHAPTER 15 ALREADY! YAYYYYY! Thanks to Tofuu Logan who won the guessing game. **

Alejandro POV

"So now what?" I asked Blainley.

" Ask her to be your girl friend!" Blainely exclaimed shooing me towards her.

Courtney POV

Oh there's Alejandro!

" Courtney and Noah! Go in the closet!" Chris shouted.

" Let's get this over with," Noah sighed taking a seat on the floor with his book.

" He was a jerk you know," Noah said.

"Who was a jerk?" I asked.

" Duncan," Noah said going back to his book.

Noah POV

If I can get Courtney distracted then I can keep Alejandro from making Heather jealous, which will make it easier for Heather to focus on getting Alejandro eliminated.

Courtney POV

" Why do you care?" I asked genuinely curious.

" I just think that a girl like you deserves better than what Duncan did to you. Any guy would be lucky to have you especially me," Awww Noah is so sweet when he's not being annoying.

" You would?" I asked.

" How's this for an answer?" Noah said kissing me. Not Bridgette and Geoff type of kissing but a sweet small kiss. That kiss sent fireworks off.

" Wow," We both said.

Noah POV

That was not as bad as I thought it would be. It was amazing!

When we walked out the entire cast was shocked. I reached for Courtney's hand gave it a squeeze before leaving.

**Sorry it was a little out of character but I wrote right after I got the request because I didn't want to loose my idea. Reviewwwww**

**RACHEL**


	17. Chapter 16 Justin and Katie

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long I am kind of stuck so I'm going to be taking suggestions but please keep them appropriate for all ages because you never know who is reading. So here it goes.**

Blainley POV

Oh that stupid Noah! He's going to ruin my plan to make Heather and Alejandro admit their feelings! He has to be stopped!

Noah POV

"Courtney, this date has been really fun but we need to head back to the game. I wouldn't want you getting eliminated." I said.

"Oh you're right! We have to go back!" Courtney exclaimed as we walked back.

Justin POV

Love is amazing! I have a feeling that she may have feelings for Alejandro but I'm sure I'm wrong.

" Justin and Katie!" Chris shouted.

" Justin!" Heather whispered. " Time for phase 2!"

" But I thought this was real now." I said.

" Ummmm of course it is honey." She sounded unsure. " But we still have to get rid of Alejandro. So when he gets eliminated we can get back together."

" Ohhhhhhh. Ok."

" Ohhhh goodie!" I heard Katie shouting.

" I'll miss you Katie!" Sadie shouted.

" Hi." I said once we were in.

" Hey Justin." She giggled.

" Ummm how are you?"

" Good now that I'm with you."

"Ummmm…" I knew I had to get rid of Alejandro so I kissed her.

" Woww!" Katie giggled.

Wait a second. How is this going to get rid of Alejandro?

**Soo sorry for the long wait I was sooooo busy. I need lots of plot ideas that are appropriate for all ages. So thx and bi for now.**

**-RACHEL**


	18. Chapter 17 Blainley and Alejandro

**Hey guys! I NEED MORE REVIEWS! I don't know how much longer I'll keep writing because I'm running out of ideas so give me ideas please!**

Confessionals

Justin POV

"Is Heather using me? I mean there is no way she likes Alejandro. Right?"

Heather POV

" Ha ha! Idiot. Soon I'll have Alejandro. I mean to use. I DO NOT LIKE ALEJANDRO!"

Blainley POV

"Hey Noah, what's up?" I began my plan during lunch.

"The sky," Noah rolled his eyes. Do it for Al and Heather. Ok, do it for the ratings.

"Soooooo are you single?" I asked flirtatiously.

" Nope!" Noah exclaimed breaking out of his monotone voice.

"Hey honey!"Courtney exclaimed appearing beside him.

"Hey sweetie! What's new?" Wow, he's so happy. I can't break that fragile little heart. Plus fans will hate me if I break them up. I guess Alejandro will handle it. Heather can't resist him much longer. Plus what went on imside that closet is enough to break them up. Unless she's using him…

"Blainley! Alejandro! CLOSET NOW! I'M BORED!" Chris shouted obviously getting reckless.

Alejandro POV

"What the heck are you doing?" Blainley asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Justin cheated on Heather! You saw it! You know! Go after her!" She whispered.

"You are right!" I shouted.

" SHHHHH!" Blainley shushed me reminding me that people could hear us.

" I'm going to do it!" I whispered.

**So as I wrote before I'm ending this story soon. )= Review me your last requests.**


	19. Chapter 18 Al tells on the cheater

**Hey guys! It's been forever! Sorry I got soooo busy! Ok so I think I will do one or two more chapters and that's it so please send me anything else you want in the story thanks guy! (:**

Alejandro POV

"Heather!" I shouted running out of the closet.

"Alejandro! Get back in here!" Chris yelled but I ignored him. I was about to get my true love.

"Heather can we um talk in private?" I asked nervously. I must really be in love because I am never nervous.

"No thanks whatever you want you can say in front of everyone," Heather said crossing her arms.

"Heather please just come over here," I urged.

Heather POV

"No!" It's so fun to annoy him.

" Fine you really want me to say it in front of everyone?" He asked.

"Sure why not?" I asked taking a seat and putting my feet up on the table where Alejandro had taken a seat.

"Listen I really think you might want to talk about this in private!" Alejandro insisted.

" Just say it!" I demanded getting impatient.

I look around and everyone is looking at Alejandro and seem to know what he's going to say.

"Justin cheated on you," Alejandro said.


End file.
